Moonlight
by Montley
Summary: It's the first full moon after the Final Battle, and Lavender can't help but be scared because of her permanent scars, though there's always a comforting shoulder to lean on.


_A/N: This story is dedicated to Ash (Fire the Canon), my fellow Shavender lover._

* * *

Moonlight

By Montley

Lavender unconsciously traced her pale finger over one of the burning, white scars forever etched on her face and down her neck until it hit the curve of her hip. She did not even have to stare at her reflection to know that she was hideous, some people could even say she resembled a creature from their nightmares; tainted, unwanted, and afraid.

She curled up in her white bed given to her in St. Mungo's Hospital. She supposed that it was comfortable enough, but her new surroundings only made her wish to return to her warm common room, the way it was back in sixth year. Her and Parvati just talking, about school, about boys like Seamus and Harry, about the war, and about their futures, but it was not like that anymore.

Parvati told her that she was being dramatic, that she was still the same Lavender, but Lavender knew that she would be treated differently. People would pity the once beautiful girl and not see her for who she truly was as the scars were now her handicap. Small tears cascaded down her cheeks and over her scars until they landed on her pillow, for Lavender knew she would not be the same. Hell, tonight was the first full moon since the Final Battle, and once the moonlight radiates upon her pallid body, she would know whether what Greyback did to her was fatal to the rest of her life.

It all reminded her of her Ex-Professor Lupin, a man who died during the war, becoming what she should have been, dead. Yet, she took his place in the world, one with scars upon her face. She knew his were jaded, but they were there, and he was ostracized because of them. A great Professor, forced to resign because he was what she is afraid to become.

The staff at St. Mungo's had recommended she take some Wolfsbane potion as a precaution _if _she were to change. They were doubtful that it would happen, but Lavender forced them to put her in a secure room, one where she could not leave until the full moon was over.

A lone knock sounded against the door to her private room. She immediately perked her head off of her pillow, sitting up and furiously wiped the tears off of her face.

"H-healer?"

"No, it's me, Lav," the voice said in return. Seamus…

"You should leave," she told him as her voice croaked.

"No, I'm coming in, got permission," he responded

Lavender groaned and flopped back against her pillow as the door clicked open and Seamus strolled in. She did not bother to look at him; everyday he came with the same swagger and some flowers or chocolates for her. She enjoyed his company, more than she thought she would have. She loved it when he smiled at her, seeing past her scars, and how his sandy hair would get in front of his eyes and his smooth Irish accent would lull her to sleep.

She did not know why he kept coming, but she kept the hope that _maybe_, just maybe, he liked her, more than he had used to, before the war. She was suspicious of his feelings back at Hogwarts during their time in the Room of Requirement. More than the years previous, they would simply talk and help the younger children at Hogwarts together. And because of the reign of the Carrows, his face was scarred as well, but she had never cared, just as she hoped he did not care about her marks.

Finally she turned her head and noticed that he had made himself comfortable on the chair that was near her bed and had placed some chocolates on her bedside table.

"You shouldn't have come," she told him. He turned to her and only smirked.

"If anything happens, which I completely doubt, I promise ya I will run out of the room the second ya begin to change, which won't happen, and get the healer," he responded. He scooted his chair closer to her bed, leaned towards her and took hold of her hand. "Don't worry, Lav."

Her cheeks flushed red as she looked down at their intertwined hands, and she muttered, "Thanks."

He slumped back in his seat but refused to relinquish her trembling hand. He smoothed his finger across it, rubbing soothing, small circles. Lavender closed her eyes and listened to the silence. To her, silence was the most beautiful sound. It was devoid of torture, of pain and of suffering, away from the tragedy of the world. When it was silent, she could pretend that the terrors of the world did not exist. And with Seamus there with her, it was easier. It was just him and her, lost in the silence of the world.

"What time is it?" Lavender asked after a while.

"Erm, one sec," Seamus mumbled, removing his warm hand away from hers to reach into his pocket, making her feel the emptiness that was no longer filled by his hand. "Seven twenty-one."

She immediately sat up in her bed, as her breathing became haggard. She looked at him with worry in her eyes as her body began to shake.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Lav," Seamus said, and he stood from his seat and sat on her bed. He held her in his arms and brought her closer to him. The tears began to flow out of her eyes and stain his welcoming shoulder. He began to rub circles on her cold back. "I'm here for ya."

He buried his face into her blonde curls and closed his eyes as she gripped onto him as though he were her only life support. He began to lean backwards onto the bed, taking her down with him. Once her head bobbed against the bed and his chest she let out a small giggle through her salty tears. She let her head rest against his chest as she stared at the empty, white ceiling. The tears continued to flow out of her eyes, but he took a hold of her hand and squeezed it as they relaxed on the bed.

Though it was still early, Lavender let herself drift off to sleep against his slow breathing chest, against a boy, who had been there for her more than her parents and Parvati. A boy who she had found herself falling slowly for, and she knew, she _just knew_, that he thought the same of her.

* * *

It was blindingly dark when Lavender finally awoke. She sat up in her bed and began to stretch out her body. As she stretched her she released her arm down onto the bed, hearing a resounding, "_Ow!"_

She gasped and immediately jumped up from her bed as her heart began to pound furiously.

"H-hello?" she called out as she noticed the outline of the figure beginning to move. She ducked down and reached towards the bedside table where her wand was and grabbed it. "_Lumos Maxima."_

The light then surrounded the room, and she saw that it was only Seamus as the memories began flooding back to her. His hand went straight in front of his eyes, blocking out the light. Then she looked down at her body, seeing that it was the same that she had slept through it all. A real smiled graced her face after the longest time of indifference and sadness.

"That was my nose, Lav!" he complained as his fingers began to massage the bridge of his nose.

"What time is it?!" she demanded, rushing back towards the bed.

"One second," Seamus groaned as he reached once again for his pocket watch. "Two a.m."

"Two a.m.!" Lavender repeated, her heart soaring with pure excitement as she reached out and grabbed his hands, forcefully pulling him off of the bed.

He stumbled forwards as she pulled him, locking him in her tight embrace. After a moment, he returned it.

"Don't you know what that means!?" she exclaimed, releasing him and bouncing up and down.

"I-I'm still sorta waking up," he said, his blue eyes squinting.

"I didn't change! I'm not a werewolf!" she shrieked as she brought her hands towards his face, pulling him towards her and kissing his lips for a second out of happiness and pure impulse.

Embarrassed she dropped her hands away from him as he smiled, the feeling of her plump lips still ghosting his.

"What'd I tell ya," he said as he collapsed back on the bed, two fingers touching his chapped lips. "What'd I tell ya."

* * *

_A/N: I really hoped that you guys liked it, especially you Ash!_

_This was also for: _

_Travel Go Competition_  
_HP Potions Competiton: Calming Draught_

_All Sorts of Love Competition: OTP_


End file.
